


Don't Stop

by Applepye



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Gay, Group Sex, M/M, Multi, T-Cest, Turtlecest, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 03:16:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3752395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applepye/pseuds/Applepye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I did this a long time ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Stop

He didn’t really know how it all got started. They were all goofing off one night in Leo’s room, having a good time, and the next thing he knew he was kissing one of his brothers. He wasn’t really sure witch one, his eyes were closed, but he didn’t care. Eighteen years of sexual frustrations released by an accidental and awkward touch. Plastrons scraped, tongues danced and fingers searched as they lost themselves in each other and not a single one of them said that they should stop. 

He was coaxed to his back and his legs were pulled apart. A tongue explored his tail and worked its way to his virgin entrance. Another tongue was licking his slit, entering it as it parted, drawing a churr from deep in his chest. The third tongue was in his mouth in a deep, wet kiss. His own hand moved down the plastron of the brother he was kissing to finger at the parting slit. He was soon pumping his brother to a full erection. 

The one at his tail slipped a finger inside and pushed it in deep. He slipped free of his hidden pocket and into the waiting mouth of his second brother and his hips reflexively thrust up. The third brother had moved and now instead of sucking face he was sucking dick. 

He didn’t know why or how he had been chosen to be the center of his brother’s attention, but he wasn’t about to ask them to stop. He parted his legs as far as they would go and took the penis in his mouth as deep as he could. 

The one between his legs shifted and when he felt the tip of a penis at his opening he had to know who. He snapped to awareness and looked down to see Leo sucking on his dick and Mikey poised to enter. Donnie’s hands came up and pulled him back to the blowjob he abandoned to look. Olive green hands held his head steady as Donnie thrust deep into his mouth. Raphael relaxed his throat to keep from gagging as Donnie went in deeper. 

He couldn’t help the small whimper as Mikey pushed in. The intrusion hurt, but he didn’t want him to stop. Mikey churred and worked his way deeper as his body shook. It was more than the youngest turtle could handle and his body stuttered as he released inside of Raph. “Oh, man,” he moaned. “That’s embarrassing.”

Donnie pulled out of Raph’s mouth and moved between his legs. He pumped himself a few times to build up a coating of pre-cum before pushing himself inside. Donnie was thicker than Mikey and Raph felt himself stretch to fit. 

Donnie churred, “So tight.” His breath hitched and he closed his eyes to try and hold of completion. 

Leo moved to Raph’s head and had coaxed the hothead to accept him in his mouth. Raph took it in lapping his tongue over it and sucked the side of the shaft as Leo thrust. Mikey continued where Leo left off on Raph cock, sucking, licking and pumping the wilted member back to an erection. 

Donnie staggered and thrust awkwardly inside Raph, swallowing hard and holding his breath. His eyes were shut tight as he fought of his completion for as long as possible. 

“You’re doing so much better than me,” Mikey sighed. 

“Not by much,” Donnie grunted before churr/grunting his completion. “Wow.”

Donnie moved to make way for Leo who wasted no time and pushed deep into Raph’s already stretched and slicked hole. He gasped as his body tensed and shook. “Oh wow.” He released the breath that he was holding and did a few gentle staggering thrusts. “God,” he panted. A few more quick thrusts and Leo finished with a deep resonating churr. 

Mikey pushed Leo out of the way. “I’m going in again.” He pumped himself a few times and pushed inside Raph a second time. The pain was gone by this time and Raph started to feel surges of pleasure with each thrust. There was a spot that Mikey would occasionally strike and Raph lifted his hips in hopes that it would help him strike it more often. 

“Oh,” Raph called out and his member swelled to full erection. “Fuck!”

“That’s right,” Mikey grunted with a big grin on his face. 

Raph head swam as each thrust sent a burst of pleasure through his body causing him to churr each time. His fingers scrapped against the concrete floor and it felt like he was about to explode. “Keep doing that,” he whimpered as he felt his body start to pulsate. He threw his head back and his legs involuntary twitched as he reached his completion, leaving a mess all over his plastron and neck. 

“Oh, God!” Mikey yelled. “He just got tighter!” The youngest turtle managed a few more shallow thrusts before finishing. “So much better the second time,” he panted and moved out of the way.

Raph looked over to see Leo whispering something to Donnie and a smile spread across the genius’ face as he nodded. They both approached Raph and Leo sat between his legs while Donnie cradled the emerald turtle’s head in his lap. 

Leo started with two fingers then one from his other hand and he gently stretched and pulled Raph apart. He looked over at the smallest turtle. “Mikey, keep Raph happy.”

Mikey moved and started to suck on Raph as Leo pushed his whole hand inside and slid in deep. Gasping, Raph instinctively pushed against it and tried to close his legs, but he didn’t want it to stop. Leo’s fingers glided against his prostate sending Raph’s stomach into knots. Those fingers massaged him deep inside causing his body to involuntarily twitch. His head came up and his breath hitched. “Harder. Push there harder.”

Smiling Leo pulled his hand out and nodded to Donnie, who lifted Raph up so he could slide in underneath him. Raph’s legs were apart straddling Donnie’s hips and Leo sat in front of Raph to straddle Donnie’s legs. 

In one hand Leo grabbed both his own and Don’s erections and placed them at Raph’s entrance. Raph’s chest heaved and his heart pounded as he was guided down to take them in. He grunted and gasped as he was stretched further to accommodate his brothers while Mikey continued to suck his erection. Once he had them both all the way in, he stopped and swallowed hard. “Can we wait?” His body was still involuntarily twitching.

Leo nodded. 

“My jaw’s starting to hurt,” Mikey complained. 

Raph tugged on him. “Come here.”

Mikey stood and Raph pulled him close so that he could give the youngest a blowjob. Slowly Raph started moving up and down along his brothers’ erections. The pain soon subsided and he started to feel the surges of pleasure. Donnie’s hands were on his hips, Leo’s hand was on his cock and Mikey’s dick was down his throat and he didn’t want it to stop. 

Mikey’s hands were on his head as he thrust in deep. Raph relaxed his throat and took it all, occasionally pushing Mikey back so that he could breathe. Leo thumbed Raph’s tip causing the hothead to churr and Mikey giggled, “That tickled.”

Donnie and Leo coaxed Raph to go faster and the hothead complied. His thighs burned with the effort, his heart pounded and he was lightheaded. The pleasure of it all had him stagger his movements and though his eyes were open he could not focus on anything. Mikey had also increased his pacing slamming into his mouth, Raph knew that his throat would hurt later, but didn’t care. 

He couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t think. His body was both numb and on fire. He struggled to keep moving and his body wouldn’t stop shaking. He reached his climax, churring several times and the vibrations sent Mikey to his completion. His body clamped down on his brothers and began to pulsate, and with a few shallow thrusts they finished inside of him. 

He sucked Mikey’s tip and pumped with his hand to insure that he got every drop. Then he forced his quivering legs to move him up and down a few more times so that he was sure that both of his brothers were finished as Leo squeezed whatever remained out of Raph. 

When he couldn’t hold himself up anymore, Raph fell back onto Donnie then slid off to his side. If he had been asked that morning if he would ever submit to his brothers, the answer would have been a resounding, ‘Fuck no’. Now, he would be more than willing to do it again. 

Leo lied down on the other side of Raph while Mikey, not wanting to be left out, crawled up to lay on top of Raph. “You’re all sticky,” Mikey grumbled, “and you stink.”

“You could get off,” Raph panted, his voice gruff.

“No,” Mikey answered leaning down for a kiss before curling up on Raph plastron. 

Leo and Don both draped an arm over Mikey and snuggled up close to Raph. All four were panting heavily and Raph waited for one to say that they shouldn’t have done what they did, but it never came. Raph turned to look and Leo. “Next time you can be the center of attention.”

“I want to be the center of attention next time,” Mikey announced. 

“I just want there to be a next time.” Donnie stretched and rested his head on Raph shoulder. 

Leo smiled, “There will definitely be a next time.”


End file.
